Conventionally, devices having a touch panel (hereinafter, may simply be referred to as the touch panel devices) which can recognize a touch operation on a display screen have been known. Patent Document 1 discloses a method of performing predetermined processing on such kind of touch panel device, a touch pad and the like according to a touch operation content (touching gesture), and discloses specific examples of the predetermined processing.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose display devices to be installed in ships. Each of such display devices acquires positional information from a GPS antenna and displays an image showing, for example, a nautical chart around the ship concerned, while it acquires a measurement result from a depth finder and displays an image showing a state of the sea bottom area.
Such display devices of Patent Documents 2 and 3 create a navigation route and display it on a nautical chart. Such a navigation route is created such as to connect a departing point (or the location of the ship concerned) and a destination point via a waypoint (stopover point).